Seasons
by Suritus
Summary: Things can change a lot in a year. Shizaya fluff, may be little OOC.
1. Spring

Hi everyone ~

I felt like actually writing something for once and I asked some ideas from my friend. She told me to write something about seasons.

So, here I am, writing a fluffy five-shot about my (current) favorite pairing growing closer as another year goes by ~

My first fanfic about this pairing, please enjoy ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

o~o~o

**Seasons**

_**Spring**_

It started out as a normal day for a certain ex-bartender.

Shizuo had just finished his work for the day and now he was walking through a park on his way home until he felt something fall on his head.

"Huh?"

Blonde stopped walking in the middle of the road. A few small, pastel pink petals were gently falling down from the surrounding cherry trees on people, on the ground, on benches… The pink was slowly covering the whole park.

The blonde looked up, a couple petals landing on his face in progress. The sun was shining and some puffy clouds were floating slowly through the blue sky. He let his gaze wonder around the park. He could see an elderly couple sitting on one of the wooden benches, a boy wearing a Raira uniform blushing as he shyly took the hand of the girl walking next to him in his own, few people rushing to get home from work and a mother leading her enthusiastic son by hand. Shizuo smiled a little and went to lean on one of the blossoming trees.

What a nice day.

"Shizu-chan!"

What a nice day it used to be.

Shizuo felt his body stiffen with anger at the voice. The damn fl-no. No. He was going to pretend there was no flea. Because there wasn't. It was just Shizuo and the rest of the flealess world. He forced himself to smile again and closed his eyes. Maybe the pest would go away if he didn't give any kind of reaction.

Shizuo knew that was just wishful thinking.

"Shizu-chan! It sure is a nice day, ne? ~"

He could hear the voice from right in front of him this time. Actually no, there was no other voice than the chatting of people in the park and the gentle gust of wind that brought more soft petals on his face. Yes, it was a nice day without any disturbances.

As long as he kept his eyes closed it would stay that way, right?

"You're missing the whole day by keeping your eyes closed, you know. Though what would it matter in the end. I doubt your Neanderthal brain wouldn't be able to comprehend the beauty of this day anyway. Or maybe you-"

"Shut up, I'm pretending you're not here."

"…"

Huh… It worked. Who would've thought?

The blonde heard a couple of steps before a small 'thud' was heard (and felt by Shizuo's back) from the other side of the cherry three, causing a little bit more pink petals fall from above.

But Shizuo couldn't hear the voice of his nemesis anymore and that was all that mattered at the moment.

_Sniff._

Even so, he was definitely still there. The smell was an irritating proof of it. Well, at least the raven wasn't stabbing him or anything.

Slowly, the blonde opened his eyes to see the world that was silently turning more and more pink.

For a few more minutes he kept enjoying the atmosphere before he heard some rustling from behind him. He turned his head around and sure enough, the informant had moved to stand next to him. Izaya had his eyes closed now and his smirk seemed less evil, almost gentle. The wind was swinging the raven hair just a little and the light from the sun hit the lower half of the usually annoying face as the upper half was shadowed by the tree.

Two auburn eyes opened and met the golden brown ones. The raven put on his trade mark smirk.

"Like what you see? I know I'm better than good-looking, but it's still rude to stare, don't you think?"

To the infamous informant's surprise the blonde ignored his teasing and turned his eyes to his hair reached a hand towards him but instead of a punch, he felt two fingers slightly touch his hair before leaving. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. The taller man was holding a fallen petal between his strong fingers and Izaya could swear he heard him murmur the word 'annoying' before letting it go and following its fall to the ground in front of them with his eyes.

Shizuo felt the flea's gaze and the striking auburn eyes met with the calming honey brown once again.

The mutual confusion was obvious to both of them but they still kept staring at each other, as if searching for an answer for their unknown questions in each other's eyes.

After a moment Izaya was the first one to break the awkward gaze and turn his head to look at the passing people right ahead of him, trying to ignore the weird tingling sensation all over his body while Shizuo studied the face of the smaller man for a moment longer before turning his gaze towards the people as well. There the two arc enemies stood next to each other as people kept passing them and cherry blossoms fell around them. No words were spoken. It's not like they would be able to have a civil conversation anyway. Yet the silence felt more and more awkward but neither one of them found the words to say that wouldn't result in one of their town-wrecking chases and ruining the so far peaceful day.

Izaya sighed dramatically.

"It truly is a way too nice day to waste here with Shizu-chan who seems to have lost the very last of his communicating skills. Well, it was about time with that brain activity worse than one of a carrot. Kill you later Shizu-chan! ~"

Shizuo watched quietly as the man who had done so much to make his life miserable skipped away from the somewhat awkward situation and wondered what the hell had just happened as the cherry blossoms kept falling.

"_Thoug__h",_ he thought while he took one cigarette from his breast pocket, _"maybe this day didn't turn out to be that bad after all."_

Inhaling some of the smoke he started his way home on that spring day.

o~o~o

A/N: Well, that was it for the first part. Sorry for the slow plot and possible grammar mistakes (English is not my native language). Reviews are greatly appreciated ~


	2. Monsoon

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update this ^^ '. I've been really busy (and lazy) but since I got a beta (thank you so much Rhette!) I decided to finish this chap as soon as possible.

Hope you like it!

o~o~o

**Monsoon**

A stop sign flew past Izaya's head, causing him to smirk. There went his plans to stay home and relax for this evening.

Not that he minded. He preferred this to that sort of normal boredom that his dear humans always sought for. What's so great about doing nothing anyway?

A trash can crashed next to him. Oh, right, the fuming ex-bartender was roaring and running towards him.

"Oh, good evening to you, too, Shizu-chan!"

"IIIIZAAYAA! HOW MANY TIMES…" The blonde grasped another stop sign next to him. "…HAVE I…" The sound of metal scraping against cement hurt both of their ears as the sign was being uprooted. "…TOLD YOU…" The sign was now off the ground. "…TO…" Shizuo took a step back. "…STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IKEBUKURO!?" And the sign was hurled towards the infamous information broker, who spun out of its way in a way that it would make all ballerinas around the world jealous. It hit the ground next to him instead.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan, I didn't know I was supposed to keep count. Apparently, not enough many times to realize your threats are not going to keep me away. "

And so, the chase between the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro was on again.

People ran out of the destructive duo's way as vending machines, road signs, knives, and lampposts were thrown carelessly around the streets.

It was nothing unusual for the two, the raven would annoy the blonde by slowing down a bit to make the fuming Shizuo think he was catching up with the other, before speeding up again and throwing knives towards the taller one's face.

Of course, they couldn't notice the sky getting darker.

They didn't really notice the first drops either. They just figured the chase had made them sweat a bit.

But anyone would notice if they were quickly getting soaked in the monsoon rain.

The running pace got slower, things flew smaller distances, the ground was getting slippery, and it was harder to see far away as the sky practically fell down on them.

They were becoming drenched. And when you get drenched, you get cold and annoyed.

The sworn enemies stopped, looked each other in the eyes, and nodded slightly in a silent agreement.

It was time to find a place to hide from the downpour.

There were not so many people in the streets anymore. Everyone had gone to their homes to avoid the cruel fate our violent duo was suffering now.

So, they started running again in search for safety.

It didn't take too long for them to find a bus stop, and both of them sprang towards it.

Now that they were safely out of the rain, neither of them felt like fighting any longer. So there they silently stood next to the person they hated the most.

"_This is like that spring day,__"_ crossed both of their minds as they stole quick peeks at each other in awkward silence, hoping the rain would stop soon.

Izaya shuddered, for he was soaked throughout, and he was slowly getting cold.

The informant took a look at the man next to him to see if he noticed, and was little taken aback by the sight.

The bodyguard's dyed blond locks were flat from the rain and sticking to the skin on his neck and face. The honey-brown eyes were facing straight ahead, watching as cars passed by and the night got darker and darker by every second. His cheeks had a reddish hue, and thin lips were slightly parted as Shizuo was still panting a little bit from all the running and throwing things. Rain drops were sliding down on his face and neck tentatively, glimmering slightly because of the city lights.

Shizuo looked damn good like that. Not even water could ruin the beauty of the man in front of him(*).

Not that Izaya would ever say that out loud. Or even admit thinking anything along those lines.

This was really just like the spring day a little time ago. The weird tingling sensation was back again, and it was even stronger this time.

Izaya hadn't even realized he was staring, before Shizuo turned his head to look back at him. Great, even more tingling, and now he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, too. Izaya quickly averted his eyes and blamed it on the exercise he just had with that beast.

"You…"

The informant blinked and looked at the blond, confusion written in his eyes.

Okay. He did NOT expect to see the fortissimo of Ikebukuro cracking up.

"Pfft… hahaha.. Bwahahahaa! AHAAHAAHA!" Shizuo held his stomach with his other hand, while his other fist banged the wall of the bus stop (slightly cracking it in progress) as he laughed uncontrollably.

It was utterly annoying.

"What the hell is so funny?"

The former bartender calmed himself down a little to answer with two words.

"You obviously."

…

"Excuse me?" The informant glared with all the hate he could summon at the taller male. Maybe he could burn holes through his face if he tried hard enough?

Apparently, this was ever the funnier to Shizuo, who in turn, laughed even harder at him.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?!" Izaya grasped his knife in his pocket and wondered if cutting that laughing face would shut him up.

"At first, you looked like a drowned rat. And that glare makes you look like a butt-hurt drowned rat."

The hand holding the knife trembled in rage as he swung it in front of Shizuo's face that was finally starting to calm down.

"Oh, come on, I can't take you seriously when you look like that."

Izaya wasn't sure whether the redness he felt on his cheeks was because of utter rage or embarrassment.

Instead of swinging his knife for nothing, he put it back to his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to protect his hurt pride, and turned to glare at the ground by his feet instead.

It would've been adorable if the raven was a four-year-old, but that kind of act from a young man was hilarious.

Shizuo chuckled and grabbed the smaller one's shirt from behind his neck and hoisted him off the ground with ease.

"What the- HEY!"

"Shut up. I'm taking you home with me," he said, and started walking back to the rain that was apparently not going to end for another while.

Izaya stared at him bewildered.

"May I ask why the hell would you do that?"

"Didn't I tell you I can't take you seriously when you're looking like that? We're gonna dry you and your clothes up and then I'll kill you."

"Well, isn't that just charming," Izaya muttered under his breath, but the blonde either didn't hear or care.

The walk to Shizuo's apartment was silent, apart from the drumming of raindrops hitting anything that was on the way of their fall. Shizuo's shoes made splashing sounds with each step, and Izaya wished he would just hurry up so that he could take his damp wet and cold clothes off.

They (or more like Shizuo) reached their destination eventually. Shizuo opened the door and dragged the raven inside with him. He finally set him down on his own feet, and the two took their shoes off. A small puddle of water was forming to where they were standing, but they didn't really pay mind to it.

Things suddenly felt awkward again when they kept standing by the doorway, neither one really knowing what they should do. Shizuo played with the idea of kicking Izaya out, when he heard something utterly adorable.

"Ach-ew!"

The bodyguard looked at the man beside him in awe. Izaya was holding his nose and apparently had tried to stifle his sneeze but instead made another cute high-pitched sneeze, cheeks slightly flustered.

It would've been the most precious thing in the world to Shizuo if it had not been the flea that did it.

That's what he told himself anyway.

"Umm… So are you going to give me some clothes to wear while we dry these, or would you rather have me running around your flat naked?" the so-called flea asked to ensure that the blond monster beside him wouldn't have another fit over his damn sneeze.

"Wha-Oh, yeah, err… Sure, yeah, take those of and put them in the bathroom. I'll… Go see if I have something for you to wear…"

The informant noted the strange behavior, but decided to shrug it off for now. He made his way to the other's bathroom and happily started to take his freezing clothes off. He threw them to the tumble dryer and grabbed a towel from a small cabinet under the sink. He dried his hair and body with the soft material before setting it on his waist and making his way back to the living room.

It was kind of strange, wasn't it? Or maybe 'ridiculous' was the right word.

Izaya Orihara had completely disarmed himself at his nemesis' home just now. Not only that: he had done it willingly without a second thought.

The raven shook his head and sat down on a greenish-brown couch and leaned his head on his right palm.

It was so stupid. A small smile crossed his face for a half second when he thought about it.

Yet, he didn't feel himself threatened.

How strange.

…

Where was that brute anyway?

At that moment the fortissimo of Ikebukuro decided to emerge from his bedroom…

Shirtless.

The informant was quite sure he wasn't supposed to stare at the (very nice) abs that was covered in thin scars. Most of them were from him, and he would've smirked at the sight if he wasn't feeling this sudden nervousness and tingling again.

Shizuo was looked really good without a shirt on.

Izaya's brows furrowed slightly, and he turned his eyes away.

He was definitely NOT supposed to be thinking like that. And what the hell was this tingling sensation?!

"Umm… I don't really have anything for you to wear…"

What?

Oh… Right. Izaya realized he was as shirtless as the brute. Better yet, he was completely naked and vulnerable with only a towel covering his southern areas.

Great.

He turned to glare at the blond. Shizuo looked momentarily surprised and embarrassed before turning to stare at the TV in the corner as if it was suddenly switched on. The embarrassed expression was long gone and replaced with a pulsing vein and a frown. Izaya watched, semi-curiously, as the blonde scratched the back of his blond mess of hair.

"If you're cold or something… I could make some tea, I guess?" was mumbled quietly, but Izaya's always had sharp ears.

"Well, please do. How long does it take for my clothes to be wearable again anyway?"

"Umm… An hour and half or something."

A long sigh escaped the lips of the informant. The brute disappeared to (what Izaya supposed it was) the kitchen.

Good, a moment to think without any distractions.

There was no way he was going to run for his home in Shinjuku with no clothes; especially in that seemingly never ending rain. But Shizuo is most likely going to kill him before he can call a cab. Maybe he could hit Shinra's place. It wasn't even that late yet (20:26 according to his phone) but he'd rather not do that. The doctor had a gift for talking too much for his own good, and there was nothing to ensure that Shizuo wouldn't be able to follow him there.

Then again… He could be just imagining it but…

Shizuo didn't really seem so angry anymore. Maybe a set of dry clothes and a warm home cooled him down.

Shaking his head, Izaya decided not to dwell on it, but to think about more interesting subject.

"_Things have been str__ange lately, haven__'__t they…?__"_

Izaya leaned his back to the couch and kept thinking about everything in these past months. The tingling, weird actions, and thoughts… To be completely honest, he had a hunch, but he was not admitting anything. After all, he had always been a master at lying to others and himself.

The raven glanced at the same clock and realized it had been ten minutes already.

Preparing tea shouldn't take that long.

Wanting to know what was going on, Izaya stood up and headed for the kitchen. He raised his hand to push the door open, which was left ajar by the brute. Just then, the door was silently opened before him, and his hand met with a board chest instead

Both men's breath hitched. The proximity made the blood flow faster in their veins with the sound of their hearts beating faster. Their minds were telling them, _"__No! Don__'__t let this happen! Run away while you still can!__"_but neither of them were able to move. As if the informant's cold hand was clued to Shizuo's warm chest.

His hand was close enough to the taller male's heart to feel it pump quickly, yet steadily.

"_What the hell was going on?__"_they asked themselves, even though they had a pretty good idea. Yet, the idea seemed too insane for the two to comprehend, and it was just too much for their pride.

Tentatively, Izaya raised his gaze from the chest in front of him to meet the stare of the bodyguard. If his brain hadn't pretty much stopped working, he might've been surprised to see no signs of anger or annoyance on the other's face. Instead, he wore an unreadable expression.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Later on, neither one of them could remember who took the first step closer to the other.

Neither one of them could remember when they started leaning towards the other.

Neither one of them could remember when they closed their eyes.

Neither of them could understand why their lips met in a slow, sweet, tender caress.

Neither one of them could understand why it felt so good.

But neither one of them cared, as they wrapped their arms around one other and the lips grew more hungry and the touch more needy. It felt so right, and for a moment, the thought of, _"__Why didn__'__t we try this sooner__"_crossed their minds. Deciding that the thinking could be done tomorrow, they stumbled their way to the bedroom, dropping the towels and the unnecessary pieces of clothing on their way, never breaking apart from each other.

They could no longer hear the pouring rain over their names from the other's lips, heavy breathing, quiet moans, and desperate begs for _"__more__"_and _"__more__"__._

o~o~o

(*) The Japanese proverb thingy. I couldn't find it with quick research, but most should have come across it at some point, since it's been used a lot in the world of anime and manga.

Please review! ^^


End file.
